


[千与千寻]Calling you

by FriverAlter



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, 千と千尋の神隠し
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriverAlter/pseuds/FriverAlter
Summary: 荻野千寻和转校生共度的夏天
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro, 白千
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[千与千寻]Calling you

低垂的斜阳自她身后照来，在邻家的大门上投下影子，犹豫再三，荻野千寻还是鼓起勇气敲了敲邻家的大门。

吱呀一声，门像有自我意识一样，几乎是迫不及待地向两边滑开。

她敲门的力道有这么大吗？千寻吓了一跳。

大概是本来就没有关上吧，随即找到理由宽慰自己，想到自己是为什么而来，她深吸一口气，又在心里组织语言。

可她没想到，一进门他们两的目光就对上了，登时，千寻又把那些话忘了个一干二净。

等她结结巴巴说完来意，对方先是沉默了一会，正当她的心随着他的沉默一点点沉下去时，他又点点头，竟然答应了，然后又说了些什么。

两人友好又礼貌地道别，走出门后，千寻这才反应过来：天呐！她竟然全程都没有好好地称呼对方！

敲敲自己因为紧张而迷糊的脑袋，千寻伸出手，贴住门框边上刻着“赈早见”三字的表札。

她用手指描摹了两遍，猛地想起来这是人家家门口，便故作镇定地挺直腰杆，直挺挺地转身回去了，快步走回自家门口，这才懊恼地抱着脑袋蹲下来。

她实在不知道怎么称呼这位邻居兼同学——赈早见琥珀主，他有一个不同寻常的名字。但这其实也没什么特别的，还有山王丸米歇尔这样和洋折衷的名字呢。

但是从他转学到这里的一天起，千寻就感到别扭，不只是他的名字，看向自己时隐隐带着熟悉感的目光，还有些什么、她想不起来的事情，让人在意。

自我介绍结束后，老师随手指了一个空位，正是千寻背后的位置。

“你好，今后请多指教。”

“——你真笨，连‘请多指教’也不会说吗！”

不知从何而来、中气十足的爽朗女声在她脑海里响起，千寻一激灵，微微低下头，握住了少年伸过来的手：“我是荻野千寻，请多指教。”

“嗯，我知道。”

低着头的她看不见少年脸上露出温和的笑容，只是有些纳闷地想：

“我知道”？什么叫做“我知道”？

那天起千寻时常在心里默念他的名字，一字一顿，让这个恍若神明的名字在心里一遍遍回响。

她向来直觉敏锐，察觉到有什么东西像烧开沸腾的水，又像海底汹涌的暗流，蓄势待发。那几个音节是迷宫里探路用的石头，胡乱撞击白茫茫的墙面，仿佛下一秒就会击中某个一触即发的机关。

不幸的是，她冥思苦想许久，也只想起有谁对她说过：“曾经发生的事情不会忘记，只是暂时想不起来而已。”

但是这有什么用啊！

千寻放下镜子，颓废地趴倒在课桌上。旁边的女孩见她这副模样，拿她开起了玩笑：“小千终于也到了在意长相的年纪了吗？”

“才不是！”千寻懒得搭理她，却又鼓起脸看镜子。

她的眼睛圆溜溜的，倒是很有神，只是眼距有点宽，软而细碎的棕发贴在脸庞，有些发黄。最让她不满意的是自己的脸，十四岁的少女可不知道什么叫娃娃脸显年轻，她只觉得自己脸上那稚气未脱的婴儿肥，看了就让人想皱眉。

真奇怪，她以前对着自己的长相可没有这么不顺眼，今天这是怎么了？

千寻忍不住摸了摸自己的脸，凝神再看，却在镜子里对上一双眼睛。对方若无其事地移开目光，而千寻则是一阵心虚：不会是用镜子偷看他的事情被发现了吧？——不，不会的，只是同学间的笑闹引来的注意而已。

她也随即为自己的反常找到了原因，看他那明亮又灵动的眼睛，尖尖的下巴，她好像还没见过比他更好看的人呢。她时常有转过头去，好好看一看他的冲动，最后又僵着脖子，把自己乱动的眼睛转回正中间。

“不能回头”，好像有谁这么警告过她。

时间回到现在，第二天傍晚，千寻又去敲隔壁家的大门，和昨天不同的是，她身边还跟着一只大金毛。

它显然没搞懂，主人为什么不像往常那样，往他们熟悉的散步路线上走，而是一转身来到了邻居家。即使如此，它也没有丝毫不满，乖乖地蹲坐在一旁，哈呼哈呼地吐着舌头。

没错，她昨天上门来求的就是这个小家伙——即使已经长成了大家伙，但是在她心里还是个宝宝——在这个暑假里的归宿。

当年一家人搬来这个乡下地方，一开始不适应，后来却很是喜欢这里淳朴的风土人情，荻野爸爸天天上山下乡，体重倒是清减不少，一年也就回老家两趟，可把见不到孙女的荻野爷爷给气坏了。

今年他终于抓住机会，趁着儿子夫妻两出差，一拍板，让千寻回关东老家去过暑假，也好有个照应。

只是这样一来，家里养的大金毛就没人照顾了。

千寻还记得自己刚搬来那一会，不知道为什么一直心神不宁，总抓着爸爸妈妈不放，像是生怕他们两会消失一样。

无奈之下，父母给她送来了一个小小卫士，让当时还是个小狗狗的金毛守在千寻的床边。

可它睡觉时总是一抽一抽、奶里奶气地哭，分明一副更需要人保护的样子。也许是因为它刚离开妈妈，感到不安，这才会哭闹个不停？千寻耐心地安慰着它，久而久之就忘掉了自己的不安。

一开始千寻是不想走的，其实盂兰盆节也会回去的嘛，那时爸爸妈妈也回来了，而现在大金毛没人可托付却是个大问题。

荻野夫妇被老爷子缠得头疼，突然想起刚搬来小半年的邻居，那个男孩还和自家女儿是同学，不如上门拜托他代为照顾一二？也就是每天喂喂食，带它散步一会，不是什么麻烦事。如果实在不行，只好把它寄养在附近的农家，就是条件差了些，没人看管也容易走丢。

千寻只好硬着头皮上门求救，没想到对方居然一口答应了，要知道他们两虽然是前后桌，但上学的这整整一整个学期里都没怎么说过话。

少年作为二年级转来的学生，又有着极其俊秀的容貌，融入班上众人的速度倒是挺快。

不是说他像普通男子中学生一样，和男孩子们勾肩搭背进进出出，而是没有受到特殊对待，既没有刻意的敌视，也没有过分热情，保持着微妙的距离感。

就比如说那时，邻座的男生拿到作业后随手往他那里一传：“赈早见！接着！”

千寻侧头，只见那双骨节分明的手一伸，飞起来的纸张就像归巢倦鸟一样轻轻落进他手里。

男生啧啧称奇，觉得他一定是用了什么变魔术的手法，闹着要学，但是见他只是微微一笑，也就不再多说什么。

没心没肺的臭男生！千寻在心里嘟囔，一开始她还担心对方因为名字特别、长相出众被欺负，现在一天天地听着他们“赈早见”“赈早见”地叫，心里却有些别扭：他们根本不知道这是多宝贵的一个名字！可她又觉得能多一些人叫他的名字是好事……

惊觉自己的思路又走上怪异的方向，千寻放下被她啃得不像样的铅笔头，自从上次无意的镜中对视后，她莫名心虚，只偶尔偷偷瞥一眼从窗户的倒影——她不和他说话是因为那无由来的别扭感，那他呢？是不是讨厌她？

“久等了。”

俊秀少年从屋子里走出来，看到千寻又背对着他，蹲在地上，不知道想到了什么，很是沮丧的样子。旁边和她保持着同一个姿势的大金毛很想为主人分忧，作蓄势待舔状。

他答应千寻，在暑期代为照顾宠物，只提了一个条件：在她还没走的这些天里和他一起照顾大金毛。理由是他以前没照顾过动物，遑论大型犬，唐突上手恐怕对狗对自己都不好，十分正当。

不过昨天他这么说的时候，千寻目光游移，显然不在状态，对他提的条件想也没想就答应了，只是事后又蹲在自家门口懊恼。

好像自第一次见到她以来，就经常看到她这样，不过，和自己散步是一件这么让她头疼的事情吗？

他突然发现自己现在已经有些搞不明白千寻在想什么了，听说青春期的少女心思就是这么变化莫测，也许他应该早两年过来的？

气氛略显尴尬，千寻归咎于刚才自己从地上跳起来，闹了个大红脸。大金毛对二人间的氛围浑然不觉，出门散步的狗狗那当然是猪突猛进。千寻脑袋里分神想自己的表现怎么这么差劲，步子就跟不上了，手里的绳子绷得紧紧的，就这样还要迈开大步子才勉强追上。

“我来吧。”他自然地从她手里接过绳子，霎时快活得忘记了主人的大金毛都停顿一秒，那股力道在勒住它的脖子前松开，千寻还没反应过来呢，绳子已经稳稳地攥在他手里了。

“诶……谢谢！”

像有道风在身后推了一把似的，千寻再追上来的时候脚步轻快许多。大金毛注意到主人，冲她讨好地摇了摇尾巴，又自顾自前进了。

这个除了吃就知道散步的家伙！

“说起来，它叫什么名字？”

“……”千寻目光游移，“……小白。”

“……嗯？”

“没错。”她咬咬牙，闭着眼睛说，“它就叫小白。”

她已经习惯了每次和别人介绍大金毛的名字，都要被笑话一番了！虽然世界上，尤其是日本，叫小白的狗不计其数，大金毛或许不能算是其中名字和外形反差最大的那一只，也算是货不对板的典型案例了。

虽然她和父母也抗议过，此小白非彼小白，名字另有由来，可没人相信她，要说外形反差——大金毛被强迫吃驱虫药的时候，和名字的由来差别还真是不大。

久而久之，千寻也就懒得解释了，有些事她自己知道就好。

“它叫这个名字，不是因为那只很有名的小白。”

“嗯，我知道。”

如果可以，千寻真想抓住他的领子，狠狠摇上那么几下——你又知道了？知道了什么？她自己都不知道，更不知道自己为什么今天一时兴起解释这句多余的话。

当然，出于教养和莫名的羞恼，她不会这么做，这并不妨碍她在心里模拟了一下这个场景，然后发现自己舍不得，于是更胸闷了。

她的目光落在对方胸口，只是很想试试领子的手感，却被其他东西吸引住了：少年人脖颈细长，肌肤白皙，微微凸起的喉结和线条分明的锁骨都让人移不开目光。

中学正是女孩发育得比男孩快的时段，千寻比他高半个头，平时大家都坐在座位上时还不显，现在就看出来了。

千寻定定看他好一会，还没来得及移开明目张胆的视线，就听到他说：“荻野同学是不是讨厌我？”

“……诶？！”千寻把头摇得像拨浪鼓，“没有没有！绝对没有！”

虽然这个人突然成为了她的邻居、同学，但他们两可没什么矛盾，不如说是除了前两者外没有交集，她却一直这么别扭着，不被误会才奇怪呢。

正当千寻想解释时，他又悠悠接上后半句话：“那荻野同学为什么一直不叫我的名字呢？”

他想问这个问题很久了，坐到她身后的位置时，他没有再说自己的名字，就是想确定她还记不记得神隐时的事。

结果不记得也就算了，这一整个学期，哪怕周围的同学到后来已经熟稔地去掉了敬称，直接叫他“赈早见”了，她也只是迫不得己时才会恭恭敬敬地叫他“赈早见君”。

千寻的目光又开始游移了：“这个……那个……啊哈哈……”

就像小孩得到了一颗珍贵的糖果，只敢收在口袋里，偶尔拿出来舔一舔也感到幸福——这种想法直说出来会被当成是变态的吧！

于是她支吾了半天，最后顶着对方坦荡的、像是要一路看到她心底去的目光，无奈地摸了摸鼻子：“很抱歉，是我自己的问题，之前一直失礼了，对不起，赈早见君。”

少年坚称两人同级同班，又是邻居，实在没必要用敬称，于是千寻从善如流地把称呼改成了“赈早见”，不知道为什么，对方看起来也有些高兴的样子。

赈、早、见，她又在心里默念一遍，以后就可以光明正大地叫了。

原来这些音节不是探路用的小石子，而是一颗颗糖豆，虽然没能触发什么机关，尝起来却也是甜蜜的。

两个人遛狗归来，天已经黑了。

赈早见顺势留在千寻家里做暑假作业，她也没觉得不好意思，转学第一天老师就说了，他是归国子女，所以功课上有些跟不上是正常的。

虽然事后证明并没有这一回事，但是千寻留下了赈早见对这里不太熟悉的印象，这点在他们遛狗的时候显得尤其明显：他能清楚地指出途径的风物，却时常会认错地点——他说是河流的地方，分明是一块建设到一半的工地。

察觉到他莫名有些低落，千寻更是没理由赶人家走。

也是交流学习嘛，才不是她害怕一个人待在家里，她又给自己找了一个正当理由。

这样心思澄澈的一对少年少女，在数日里经历了一起给小白剪指甲、帮小白洗澡、替小白铲屎等挑战后，感情自然突飞猛进，不说朝着群众喜闻乐见的方向发展，至少已经完全看不出原来那副憋了一个学期不讲话的别扭模样了。

这天晚上他们又挨在荻野家的茶几边，天气有些闷热，小白侧趴在一旁，露出白花花的肚皮，偶尔抖一抖尾巴，一副任人宰割的样子。

不知道为什么，千寻突然觉得这模样十分眼熟，于是充满怜爱地摸了摸它的脑袋。

她抬头看身旁的少年，发现自己也笼罩在他目光下，那是一种怎么样的目光？深究起来是会脸红的，所以她到嘴边的话一下就给忘了，变成：“给我讲讲你在国外的时候的事情吧。”

好啊，少年答应了。

于是他们把作业扔到一边，就着风雨欲来的燥热夏夜讲起来。

他见过一个天生唇色艳丽的女孩，她凭自己的努力，终于攒够了钱，因此她吸血吮髓的可恶老板不得不按规矩，放她离开油屋。去到小镇上的她又有了新的生活目标，这次是什么，她没有告诉任何人。

只是小镇上又多了好些从煤灰变回来的人，听他们聊天知道，他们的老大赎身费很贵，大概多了几只手脚的人就是要比别人贵一些的吧，养老也不便宜呢。

他遇见身旁跟着蓝色火焰状恶魔的魔法师。魔法师告诉他，妻子去世后自己就一直在流浪，随身带着一束她少女时代起就不曾改变颜色的花白色长发。新鲜的心脏可以延长他本就远超常人的寿命，可他不愿意，因为一颗心是要用另外一颗心去换的，而他已经把它给了她。那座城堡，他们过去共同的家，变成了埋葬她的坟墓。

他看到一对姐妹在河边梳理头发，一只巨大的毛绒生物坐在她们身边，身旁还有一字排开的大中小号同种生物，在它们吹奏的埙声里，春日新树踮起脚尖伸展腰身。

千寻听着，只是听着，不辨真假，她好像也不太在意他说的到底是真是假，只是灵光一闪，不甘示弱：“我见过龙哦！很——大的！”她张开手卖力比划，随后又根据记忆查缺补漏，“好像还有一条小的……是和大的比起来小，和我比还是很大的哦！”

和她比起来很大的龙此时坐在她面前，比她矮上半个头。 

时针走过十一点，时间已经不能更晚了，赈早见向千寻辞别，而她也不能把他留在这里。

虽然家里有客房，但是要是让爸妈知道了她让男生在家里过夜，他们会有什么反应，她可真不敢想象。

尽管说了不用送了，她和大金毛还是眼巴巴地跟着赈早见走到了自家门口。

她甚至后悔搬新家时选择了那个更大、更明亮的房间，只因为它不是挨着邻居家的屋子的。如果是就好了，两个人坐在窗边就能聊。现在后悔为时已晚，那里早就变成了杂物间，窗口整个被堆满东西的架子挡住了。

少女一下子从那种快乐且恍惚的状态里抽身出来，闷闷不乐地回到房间里，推开窗户只望见漆黑一片。

搬家时荻野爸爸就曾异想天开，试着从那个方向开过来，结果不知道被谁恶作剧，人只是离开了一会，车里车外就落满了灰尘树叶。

尽管搬家公司坚称他们比约定好的时间晚到了至少三天，双方争执不休，最后家搬好了，也就不了了之。

不知怎么的，她总觉得会有一盏长着小手的长柄吊灯从一片漆黑的树林里跳出来。

电话铃声和雷声同时轰然响起时，千寻怔愣一下，哪一声才是幻觉？仰面朝上伸出去的手心里落下数点雨滴，第二声铃响紧随其后，她这才接起电话，小心翼翼地开口：“您好，这里是荻野宅……”

“是我。”又是那个带着笑意的声音。

还以为是爷爷或者爸爸妈妈出了什么事情呢，千寻放下心，沉沉叹了口气，随即又提了起来。

电话紧紧地贴在耳边，而她一时间竟想不到该说什么：“……你洗澡了吗？”

啊！这说的是什么话啊！合适吗荻野千寻！

千寻差点反手把电话给挂了。

“……洗了。”电话那头也没想到她会问这个，也怔愣一下，如实回答了，还下意识反问一句，“你呢？”

“……”

“……”

这次轮到他想挂电话了。

“咳、咳咳咳。”千寻干咳几声，“正要去……你先挂断吧，等我回来再打给你。”

“好。”

他答应了，却没有挂断。

于是随着电话被撂下的声音，他听到她冲向衣柜，衣柜的门被用力地打开，然后又是咚咚咚地冲出卧室的声音，不禁觉得有点好笑。她的小腿很结实有力，跑起来活力十足，这他早就知道了，连跑步的声音听起来都很健气十足，真的很……可爱。

千寻洗完澡回来却发现电话还通着，不由得大为愧疚，以赈早见的好素养，一定是在等自己主动挂断电话，这不，她害得人家多出一笔电话费——其实她惦记着这边，洗澡的速度已经堪称是战斗澡了，这点时间，又能费上多少钱呢？而他也不会主动承认，是自己贪听她的声音，才故意没有挂断。

于是两个人一个心里有愧，一个顺势而为，又聊了一整夜，直到千寻的上眼皮和下眼皮实在撑不住，死死地黏在一块，这才结束。

在窗边吹了一夜冷风的结果就是千寻得了感冒。

早上打电话没人接，又带着爱心早餐饭团上门来的赈早见这才发现，她迷迷糊糊地靠在窗边，已然昏睡了过去。他赶紧把人扶回床上，哄着她醒来把早餐和药都给吃了再睡。

千寻醒来时已经是中午，屋外仍是风雨大作，天色晦暗，她还以为自己一觉睡到了第二天晚上，这时赈早见又端着午饭上来了。

看着一应俱全的菜色，千寻又长长、长长地叹了一口气。她好想蛮不讲理地抱怨，为什么同样是吹了一晚冷风，只有自己得了感冒。还好她没说，要是真说了，只能得到一个“我在露天泳池里淋着雨泡一晚上也不会感冒”的回答。

不知道她为什么叹气，少年坐在床边的凳子上，关切地看着她：“还有哪里不舒服的吗？”

“难怪有人说，河神都是好心的，好心得有些愚蠢的……”千寻小声嘟囔，然后自己也有些吃惊地抬起头，“我为什么会这么说？”

她疑惑地摸摸自己的额头：“难道我其实是发烧了？烧得都开始说胡话了？”

眼前一暗，千寻眨了眨眼睛，随即看到最近已经看惯了的，但是依然十分动人的那张清秀面孔，逼近了眉睫之间——两人的眼睛彻底对上了，他贴住她的额头感受了一下：“嗯……挺正常的，应该不是发烧了，你要是不放心，我去拿体温针给你量一下……算了，保险起见还是量一下吧。”

房间的门被关上后，千寻在被窝里缩成一只虾仁，还是粉红色的那种。她再摸自己的脸，确信自己是发烧无疑了——这也太烫了吧！

而门外的人也第一次明白了千寻为什么喜欢这个抱头蹲下的姿势，他在外面蹲了好一会，这才同手同脚地下楼去找医药箱。

再醒来又是傍晚，小白叼着牵引绳坐在房间门口，拼命地摇着毛茸茸的大尾巴，大耳朵乖巧地垂下来，大眼睛里更满是讨好。

千寻坚持要一起去遛狗，外面还下着雨，赈早见第一次单独带它出去就遇上这样坏的天气，恐怕是要手忙脚乱的，可他也担心她又受凉，于是两个人互相妥协，裹上外套出门去了。

路上远远地看到一个路人，同样是穿着外套、戴着口罩和帽子。

看来这个天气让大家都不好受啊，千寻心想，可是下雨天为什么还要带墨镜呢？

也许是知道她身体不舒服，小白今天只散步了平日里一半的时间就回来了，更别提像平常那样耍赖趴在地上不肯走，只是很可惜，再乖它今晚也只能在邻家过夜了。

千寻用力地抱了一下它，再面对少年时却有些不好意思，他对她这么好，可她总不能也给他一个熊抱吧？

两个人面对面傻愣愣地站了一会，还是千寻先开口：“那我就先上去休息了。”

“……嗯。”

他又试了一下她的额头烫不烫。

回想着暂别时的默契，千寻擦着头发，被水汽熏红的水蜜桃般的面孔上，挂着不自觉的笑，然而这笑容却在踏出浴室那一刻被冻结在了脸上。

很危险，她的直觉在脑海里尖叫着警告她，像一个一百八十分贝的警报器，刹那间使她战栗起来。

有不怀好意的陌生人在她房间里！

她理应很害怕，心底里却有一股不知道哪里来的劲在给她打气：只是人而已！没什么可怕的！你知道该怎么做！

什么叫只是人而已？她迅速把这古怪的念头抛在脑后，咬着指头，脑袋里飞快地思索起来

——跑下楼去，跑到隔壁赈早见家。

可是，门外面会不会守着其他人呢？

直觉再怎么敏锐，千寻也只能朦胧地感觉到一楼并没有人，但是那茫茫的雨幕和夜色重重遮盖的门外却是无从感知的。

怎么办？

怎么办？

她真想抱住自己混沌的脑袋，或者敲敲它让它冷静些，可她现在憋得面色通红，随时都有可能因为过度紧张晕厥过去。

好吧，人确实是比神鬼更可怕的东西——千寻把脑壳一敲再敲，终于为自己找到一条出路，她只要冲到走廊尽头的杂货间，把门反锁上，再向一窗之隔的赈早见求救就好了。

千寻深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，轻手轻脚地开始向外移动，向着楼梯的方向。该庆幸的是雨声嘈杂，她打开浴室门关上的动静不大，又打开了水龙头装作还在继续洗，对方应该是暂时不会发现的，可房间的门是开着的，只要经过门口就一定会被发现，所以一定要轻、要轻……

可再怎么轻，人走在木地板上终究还是会有声音的。

感到身后的异动，千寻一咬牙，死死地克制住自己回头的冲动，甚至不顾身上的浴巾在跑动下已经有散开的趋势。

既然已经被发现了，那现在只有跑了！

她从来没有感觉到家里这条短短的走廊变得如此漫长，两侧墙壁上挂着的装饰画扭曲着幻化成无数狰狞面孔，做噬人恶鬼状。

砰的一声响，随后落锁，千寻一下子跪倒在地上，但一切还没有结束。

储物间门外传来男人口齿不清的叫骂声，伴随着不间断的砸门声，一声更比一声沉重。

她爬起来，试图把木架子上的重物搬下来，堆到门后面去，可是才搬了几样，她的手已经开始酸疼了。千寻胡乱地擦了一把分不清是汗还是泪的脸，硬是把能搬得动的那几样东西都给堆稳之后，这才找来一根撬棍，干脆将架子推倒在地，整个抵住了门口。

这样一来，本已经开始摇晃的门再次变得纹丝不动，叫骂声也随之增大。千寻听到门外的人向门上吐了一口痰，骂骂咧咧地下楼去了。这下完全虚脱了，她瘫坐在黑暗里，这才意识到，自己完全是靠一直在心里念着一个名字才坚持下来的。

白龙。

白龙！

白龙——

有水滴落在她的大腿上，千寻顺着它的痕迹向上摸，原来是从自己的眼睛里掉出来的。

她怎么会忘记他呢？她还有好多问题想问自己，问他。这时候她应该爬起来，去敲那扇她一边哭一边敲，却结实得令人绝望的窗。她想她猜到外面的人下楼要做什么了，这毕竟是一扇老式木门，厨房里有刀，成年男子的力气只要足够努力就可以……

她好害怕。

千寻颤抖着，她真的很害怕。

她的反抗激怒那个人了，不管他原本打算干什么，但是现在他的意图已经昭然若示。

被变成猪杀掉很可怕，可猪不知道自己曾经是人。被变成煤灰也很可怕，但是至少她还可以帮助下一个像她一样的人。

可是她不要在见到白龙，过着普通人生活的白龙之后，被人这么凄惨地杀死在家里，她的爸爸妈妈，爷爷，还有一墙之隔的白龙会怎么想呢……

白龙！

一滴泪从眼眶里滚落出来，重重地砸在地上，带起一阵尘埃。

在逐渐逼近储物间的脚步声里，她一下一下地，用力地敲击着窗，发出自己最后的声音。

多亏这家主人喜欢吃肉！

这把斩骨刀拎在手里多舒服啊，用在人身上的感觉——暂时还不知道，但是这扇破门，再来那么几下就挡不住了，到时候里面那个细皮嫩肉的小女孩，他可得好好尝尝她的味道！

门外人是这么想的，也是这么喊出来的。

只是，更多污秽、下流、血腥的念头还没来得及付之于口，他便觉得眼前一晃，好像有个人伸出手，把那扇门向后拉去。门在他面前节节后退，直到他的脊柱不偏不倚地撞到墙上，发出清脆的一声响的那一瞬间，他这才意识到，移动的不是门，是自己。

他生生被人拖拽着后颈，向后砸到了走廊另一头。

可这会反应过来也没用了，他现在动弹不得，不仅是因为脊柱折断，更因为那把剔骨刀成了他的难兄难弟，也卡在了墙上，锋利的刀口紧贴着他的脖子，已经在上面留下了一道血痕。

他惊恐地瞪大双眼，只听到一个雌雄莫辨的声音，带着无边的怒意：“以你身体中的雷与火的名义，定！”

“白龙！”

有不好的东西借着暴雨混进来了。

所幸当他终于发觉时，还不是为时已晚。

白龙没去管那个已经疼晕过去了的家伙，对他的长相更是没有丝毫兴趣。

此人必定形容猥琐至极，连自以为对着弱小少女稳操胜券时，都不肯脱下他那副外套墨镜口罩帽子的行头。他当然会让这个人知道什么叫做生不如死，只是，还得把他留给警察，为了和千寻一起在人类社会生活，他不能伤害他人，又只是，他在汤婆婆那里也没少干那些事……

确定对方失去威胁之后，白龙向前方笔直地伸出手，储物间的门应风而开。

他真的没有料想到自己只是去洗了个澡，就会发生这种事，如果能猜到，他可能以后都不会洗澡了，就守在千寻旁边。洗澡对他而言本来也不是必要的，本来就是不染尘埃的神明，琥珀川被填了之后，更是想染也没地方染去。

只是每次洗澡都会让他想起她，那次打电话时呆呆地问他“你洗澡了吗”的样子，还在油屋时卖力为老河神拔除污染物的样子，在电梯里被他说“要叫白先生”之后有点委屈的样子，数不过来的那些回忆。

都比不过现在眼前这个真实的她。

千寻自以为敲打着窗户的力道很大，但是白龙发现这一切的时候，她早就精疲力尽，仅凭借着最后一丝意志力维持着不断的敲击。

门上的弹簧扣被打开时那声脆响，无疑是压倒她紧绷的神经的最后一根稻草，黑暗中她绝望地回头，却先是看到了满脸焦灼、担忧和愤怒的白龙，还听到了被留在隔壁的小白紧张的怒吼。

“白龙……”

她努力挤出一个试图使他宽心的微笑，这才向后倒去。白龙一惊，冲过来稳稳接住软倒的身体后，这才低头看她，满是灰尘的脸上泪痕交错，与其说是笑不如说是哭。

“……好像确实不太好看。”他用袖子轻轻擦干净她的脸，“以后可不能再露出这么难看的表情了。”

警察来得很快，带走犯罪嫌疑人却很是费了一番功夫：那把斩骨刀在墙里嵌得太深，很难在不砍断嫌疑人的脖子的前提下，把他完整地从墙上拆下来。

作为目击证人站在一旁的白龙眼神一凛，取证的警官立刻发现，这刀比刚才好拔多了。

小地方很少出现这样恶劣的案件，于是受到了高度重视。

虽然脊柱断了，好歹是全须全尾的嫌疑人交代得也很快，他盯上这两个遛狗的独居女孩好几天了，本来想先对那个更漂亮的出手的，但是今天发现其中的一个身体虚弱，而最需要提防的狗也被带离了家中。千寻家位于那一处民居最边缘的地方，又是雨夜，可谓天时地利人不和，这人自然起了歹意。

听完警官转述的话，千寻和白龙两个人一时无语，竟不知道该说些什么好。

白龙暗恼，自己竟然因为和千寻在一起，好几天了都没发现这个形迹可疑的家伙。

千寻则是对这个人眼瞎的程度感到震惊——等等，好像也不是很吃惊，毕竟无论男女，白龙都是她见过最好看的人。

只是本来就生着病，又受了惊吓，加之脱力等等，千寻不可避免地在医院里住了几天。白龙顶着护士们的调侃，一日三餐一天二十四小时地照顾她，搞得千寻都有些不好意思。

这天，她终于没忍住，递给白龙一样东西。

白龙看着这个紫青色的发圈，这还真是眼熟，当年钱婆婆的魔咒打在他身上的次数比他见过的次数还多一点。

“这是护身符。”千寻一脸郑重地对他说，“可以保护你，希望你……可以带着。”

“你平时怎么不带？”白龙也就像没发现一样，接过发圈。

千寻挠挠头：“因为觉得是很珍贵的东西，舍不得带，就收起来了……真的很有效果！我不骗人的！”

白龙又笑了：“嗯，我知道。”

“……你怎么什么都知道。”终于能说这句话了，千寻忍不住嘟囔，“你是男生，扎不了头发，那就带在手腕上吧——诶——”

她惊讶地睁大眼睛，因为白龙随着她的话，用手指快速梳理了一下头发，随即将它们抓成一束，另一只手手腕一翻，手指起落间就扎好了马尾辫，见她目瞪口呆，脸上的笑意更大了：“你看，可以的哦。”

千寻无意识地做了一个吞咽的动作，把头发束成一个短马尾的白龙看起来更清秀了，她不由觉得，变态把他认成是女孩，也是情有可原，但被变态盯上又不是他的长相的错，她为自己这样想感到难为情。于是她坦诚地说，你把头发扎起来真好看。

白龙没有半点不自在，他只是笑了一下，像河流包容一个小涟漪。

美人配宝马，发圈就这么归了白龙。

他收到一条来自钱婆婆的跨界消息，意思是小子，可不是我让她想不起你的，我也没想到她这么宝贝那个发圈，竟然舍不得带啊。

白龙对待长辈向来十分尊敬，当即在纸片鸟上回复道，我知道，不是您的错，现在这样也挺好的。

现在哪样？钱婆婆再看千寻马尾上的那个青色发圈时，总觉得这颜色在哪里见过。

白龙来医院接千寻出院的时候，她正握着电话发呆。

“还没想好怎么和爸爸妈妈说最近发生的事情吗？”

“不、不是。我……我要告诉爸爸妈妈，暑假不去爷爷家了。”

“那要去哪里呢？”

“我要留下来——留下来——和你待在一起……”

在那种令人脸红的目光里，千寻的声音一点一点小了下去。

“去吧，没事的。”白龙像摸小白那样拍了拍她的脑袋。

“可以牵你的手吗？”没等他反应过来，千寻已经握住了他的手，“这里可不是神明该来的地方，既然来了，就要做好回不去的打算。”

白龙把另一只手也覆盖在二人交叠的十指上，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“这次可以回头吗？”

“只要你回头，我就在这里。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 关于年龄操作的一点私设：这里设定千寻在电影里是10岁，文里上中学二年级14岁，白龙维持电影里的14岁左右的外形不变


End file.
